GBNaru: Bored
by kiotsukatanna
Summary: /GBNaru Universe\ Even S-class criminals get bored every once in a while.


**Bored  
**

Summary: _Even S-class criminals get bored every once in a while.  
_

Words: 644

Characters: FemKisame (Kishi), FemItachi (Ichiko)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

_

* * *

_

.

.

It was a normal night.

The air was calm, the trees were silent, the sky a perfect, velvet black with tiny stars littering the inky surface, and the only sound to wander the air was the gentle turning of pages as dark orbs perused the novel their owner appeared engrossed in. But for that small movement and the gentle bounce that a bored, blue foot had taken up, the room was absolutely still.

Kishi frowned lightly, observing her lavender nails. A tired sigh escaped her as she alternated between curling the fingers on her palm and turning the hand over while spreading the slim digits. She narrowed her golden orbs and scrunched her brow as she peered at the purple-coated nails – so closely one might have thought she were searching for the meaning of life within the pale violet shade. After a long moment, she finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Hey, 'chiko," the blue-haired woman said.

The female Uchiha did not pause in her reading, but she did tilt her head ever so slightly to indicate she had heard.

The shark-like shinobi had long since grown used to her partner's silent way of speaking and thus, proceeded with her words.

"Do you think this color clashes with my skin?" Kishi questioned, tone betraying her boredom, which explained why she would bother asking such a silly question in the first place.

The Uchiha didn't even blink. Instead, she simply turned the page of her book, making a soft noise in response. The older kunoichi wasn't expecting an answer; she rarely did. More than likely, she was just wishing to talk, which suited the younger just fine as the ex-Mist nin didn't actually care if she listened. It was one reason of many that their partnership was so flawless.

However this time, for whatever reason, Kishi seemed intent on an answer, and she proceeded to give Ichiko a patient stare.

Ichiko raised her eyebrows minutely at the action. Oh, so the shark-like woman didn't simply wish to talk. She really did want her partner's opinion. This surprised the young teen as there was really no reason for such a, quite frankly, shallow question to require an answer. The raven-haired girl had never known Kishi to be vain about her looks, even though her appearance might have brought one to believe that she most certainly would want to be.

The ex-Leaf nin quietly slid her novel closed, slipping her finger between its pages so as to not lose her place. She regarded her companion with a blank stare. "...Are you really that bored?"

This brought a grin and a laugh from the blue-haired woman. "A bit," she admitted sheepishly.

After a moment, Ichiko shut her eyes and sighed softly through her nose. She slid her book back open and returned to scanning the lines within.

"...No," the girl said simply. "I do not believe that the polish and your coloring clash with each other in any way." She paused for a moment.

"You have no need to worry," she added, flipping the page once more.

Kishi chuckled quietly to herself, shaking her head lightly.

Silence quickly consumed the room once more, but that suited Ichiko just fine. Lack of sound was not unusual to her. In fact, she particularly enjoyed it, though a little background noise from her partner speaking aloud or the woman's soft singing was not necessarily unwelcome either. It was simply the moments when Kishi grew so bored that she actually required answers that brought a vague annoyance to her being. Especially when they were something as silly or shallow as-

"Do you think the cloak makes me look fat?"

". . ."

Carefully leveling her partner with an aggravated glare and noting the mischevious glint that had emerged in Kishi's eyes, Ichiko suppressed a moan.

She hated when her partner was bored.

.

.

_A bored partner is an annoying partner._


End file.
